


Date Night

by Kaogasm



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Date Night, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feel-good, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Good Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki goes on a date, Loki is a Good Bro (Marvel), Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, One-Shot, Oneshot, Short One Shot, loki fucks up, ofc fucks up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaogasm/pseuds/Kaogasm
Summary: Based on an imagine:Imagine you inviting Loki out on a date, your first date just the two of you! You go to the meeting place early, but when the meeting time passes, Loki still hasn’t come. He doesn’t have a phone, so you can’t contact him either. You don’t want to face the possibility that he stood you up. Surely he’s not the type to do that? Surely something cropped up?
Relationships: Loki/OFC, Loki/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I saw this imagine on Tumblr and decided to give it a go. My brain is a traitor for coming up with ideas at the most inconvenient moments and it does NOT let me move on with my life until I write them down. So here you go. Enjoy!

Based on an imagine at @imagine-loki on Tumblr.

ORIGINAL IMAGINE: Imagine you inviting Loki out on a date, your first date just the two of you! You go to the meeting place early, but when the meeting time passes, Loki still hasn’t come. He doesn’t have a phone, so you can’t contact him either. You don’t want to face the possibility that he stood you up. Surely he’s not the type to do that? Surely something cropped up?

After months of secret glances, a compliment here and there, a subtle touch of hands and an enormous amount of secretly pining after each other, you had decided that enough is enough and made the first move.

You had asked the God of Mischief out on a date.

It took the both of you a whole week to decide on the location. Every suggestion you made was met with an excuse on why it was beneath him to be seen there. Curse your mortal heart for falling for such a diva. But you didn’t let that deter you. You had already made a fool of yourself by stuttering the whole time trying to ask him out, there was no way you would let him back out of it with petty excuses.

When you finally decided on a restaurant, Le Bernadin in Midtown Manhattan, you agreed to meet up on the weekend at 7pm sharp. It was probably going to cost you half your rent, but you’ll manage. There were still a few days until then, so you used the time to plan your outfit. Loki was going to take care of the reservations.

As the days went by, you found yourself getting excited about your first date. You were already making up scenarios how the evening would go. Starting with dinner, probably followed by a walk through Central Park. Maybe he’d even kiss you when he would walk you to your front door. You liked the idea and were looking forward to it.

When Saturday came along, you felt quite nervous about the whole thing. Sure, you liked him, and he probably liked you, otherwise he wouldn’t have agreed to go out. But what if he got cold feet? What if he was turned off by your outfit? Or your makeup?

Your roommate helped you get ready, even smacked you over the head for starting to doubt your decision to ask Loki out. You were thankful for that, even though it hurt. Luckily she didn’t hit you on the forehead, otherwise you would have been sporting a nice bruise by the time you got to the restaurant. Curse that sensitive skin your parents have passed down to you.

You picked up your phone, checked that you had all your payment apps updated and ready. You hated taking more items than needed. Especially when it meant having to use a bag. Your outfit style didn’t allow a bag, maybe a small clutch at most and you were quite pleased about it. You won’t need to bring your keys, since your roommate would be home by the time you got back and you could put your phone in the pocket of your outfit. No extra luggage. Perfect.

By quarter past six you left your apartment and made your way to the restaurant. You had arrived early, since you couldn’t afford being fashionably late, because of your reservation. You decided to wait for Loki before going in. The restaurant looked simply exquisite, to the point that even standing outside of it made you feel small and insecure.

You hoped Loki wouldn’t find any problems to get there soon.

The problem was, it was almost 7pm and he was nowhere to be seen.

Alright, maybe he was held in traffic. It could happen! But then again, he could move around with magic. So traffic was no issue. 

At least you hoped it wasn’t. Did teleportation have traffic jams as well?

You decided to wait, nervously looking at the time on your phone screen. It was quarter past. You cursed the fact that Loki refused to carry a mobile phone. This was one of those times where that would have been quite helpful! People were starting to stare at you standing in front of the restaurant, so you started casually pacing, pretending you weren’t waiting there for someone. You weren’t being stood up.

Tears welled up in your eyes as you looked at your phone again and saw that it’s been half an hour since the agreed upon time and Loki was nowhere to be seen. You have definitely been stood up. 

All the trouble you had gone through to make this happen, and he stood you up.

Trying and failing to stop the shuddering sobs, you walked to your car that you had parked at a parallel street, where parking was a bit cheaper, and drove back home. You hoped your roommate would be there, otherwise you’d be sitting at the door waiting for her to come back and open the door. You really should have grabbed your keys.

You parked your car on the street where you lived and walked the short distance to your apartment building. You had stopped trying to hold back your sobs the whole drive back. Your makeup was running down your face and you were a complete mess. You felt humiliated, disappointed and angry. Not only at Loki for standing you up, but also at yourself for being such an idiot and believing that the Trickster God would actually have feelings for you. You have fallen to one of his tricks!

As you reached the entrance to your apartment building, you saw a silhouette of a man sitting at the bottom of the stairs leading to the main door. You wiped your cheeks and as you got closer, he stood up and you noticed he was holding a single white rose in his hand. Your favorite flower.

“Y/N?”

You stood in your tracks. In all the anger and disappointment going on in your head, you had neglected to notice that the man at your front door was Loki. He was dressed in what seemed to be an expensive slim fit, grey 3-piece suit, with a black shirt and a black tie. His hair was tied neatly at the back of his neck and not a single strand out of place.

“Are you alright?” He took a couple of steps towards you but halted in shock when your hand landed across his face as you slapped him.

“How could you do this to me?” You snarled at him, tears resuming their flow over your cheeks. “I’ve been waiting for you for over thirty minutes! Do you know how humiliating it is to be stood up?”

“But...” He stood there, dumbfounded and not knowing what you were on about, while you pushed passed him and climbed the stairs to the main entrance and started ringing the bell to your apartment. You hoped your roommate was home and would open the door soon. You didn’t want to stay out there with Loki around.

For once in his life, Loki was speechless. He hadn’t stood you up! He had been waiting for you at your doorstep since 7 o’clock just as you had agreed on!

“Y/N,” he called after you and stood at the end of the stairs, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t you lie to me!” You practically hissed at him, seething in anger. You wiped your face and turned away from him, ringing the bell once more and kept pressing the button for a good measure.

Loki set the rose on one of the steps before he climbed up the stairs. He placed a gentle hand over yours that was pressing the doorbell button. You jerked your hand away, as if his touch was a jolt of unwelcome electricity that you didn’t want anywhere near you. “Please leave.” You said, your voice almost a whisper.

“No.” He crossed his arms, realizing that touching you in any form wasn’t welcome at that moment. Yet, he was not going anywhere before sorting this out. “Look at me, please, Y/N.”

When you refused to do so, he sighed and repeated his request. “Y/N, please look at me. I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I don’t want to hear it.”

That seemed to irritate Loki, for his nostrils flared at your harsh tone. Too many people in his life refused to hear him out. He would be damned to let you fall down to the ranks of those. He grabbed your shoulders and forced you to turn to him, though you kept your face to the side, not meeting his eyes.

“I did not stand you up! I was here waiting for you like we had agreed on! Seven o’clock! If anything, _you_ are the one who stood me up!”

If the words hadn’t registered within your anger fuelled brain, the exasperated tone of his voice definitely caught your attention. You finally turned your face to look at him. You stared into his eyes, looking for a lie and you could find none.

“We agreed to meet up at seven.” You finally said, realization finally reaching the part of your brain cells that were not blinded by your anger. You haven’t actually specified _where_ you would be meeting up.

It seemed that Loki had come to the same conclusion as he looked at the confused look you were suddenly giving him. “We never mentioned a meeting place.” He concluded for you.

“I’m such an idiot.” You sighed, dropping your gaze to the ground and tightly shutting your eyes. If you were feeling humiliated earlier for being stood up, you were now feeling it ten times worse and you wished the ground would rip and swallow you whole.

“You’re not.” His voice was soft and you could hear a gentle smile in it. He carefully raised your face to meet his gaze with two fingers under your chin. You kept your eyes shut, though. You were too embarrassed at the way you lashed out at him for something that wasn’t his fault. “We agreed on meeting at seven, I assumed I was going to pick you up. That’s how Midgardian men do it, isn’t it?”

The gentle palm against your cheek prompted you to finally open your eyes. The way he smiled at you sent a chill down your spine and you couldn’t help but to smile back. “Sometimes, yes.” You mumbled, feeling your anger dissipating. So he had done some homework. 10 points to whichever house he would be sorted into.

“Our reservation was at eight.” He looked at his watch and shrugged. “And we just missed it.” He grinned.

“I’m sorry.” You whined your apology, leaning your forehead against his chest. He really had the whole thing planned. Being picked up at 7, dinner reservation at 8. All nicely timed and you fucked it up by not talking about _where_ you would meet after having decided on the _when_ portion of things.

He pulled you closer and wrapped his arms around you. “No, I’m the one who needs to apologize. I should have asked you where we would be meeting. I’m really sorry, Y/N. I’m sorry I made you cry. I promise to do better next time.”

Hang on. Next time? You raised your head and looked at him. He looked down at you with both eyebrows raised in confusion.

“You said next time.”

“Well...” He relaxed, realizing your own confusion and smiled. “I was very much looking forward to our evening together. I think it’s only fair we reschedule.”

“Are you sure about that?” You looked at him apprehensively.

He leaned down and captured your lips in a soft peck, which was more than enough to send your brain into a whirlwind. “Absolutely.”


End file.
